2019 Pacific typhoon season (HurricaneLucas4064)
The 2019 Pacific typhoon season was an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form in the western Pacific Ocean. The season ran throughout 2019, though most tropical cyclones typically developed between May and October. The season's first named storm, Pabuk, developed on January 1, becoming the earliest-forming tropical storm of the western Pacific Ocean on record. The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean to the north of the equator between 100°E and 180th meridian. Within the northwestern Pacific Ocean, there are two separate agencies that assign names to tropical cyclones which can often result in a cyclone having two names. The Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) will name a tropical cyclone should it be judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of at least 65 km/h (40 mph) anywhere in the basin, whilst the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) assigns names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as a tropical depression in their area of responsibility located between 135°E and 115°E and between 5°N–25°N regardless of whether or not a tropical cyclone has already been given a name by the JMA. Tropical depressions that are monitored by the United States' Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) are given a number with a "W" suffix. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:900 height:320 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_118-182_km/h_(74-113_mph) id:SY value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_≥182_km/h_(≥113_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2019 till:04/01/2019 color:TS text:Pabuk from:19/01/2019 till:22/01/2019 color:TD text:01W (Amang) from:18/02/2019 till:02/03/2019 color:SY text:Wutip (Betty) from:14/03/2019 till:17/03/2019 color:TD text:03W (Chedeng) from:15/06/2019 till:20/06/2019 color:TS text:Sepat (Dodong) from:27/06/2019 till:07/07/2019 color:TY text:Mun (Egay) from:13/07/2019 till:19/07/2019 color:ST text:Danas from:17/07/2019 till:27/07/2019 color:TY text:Nari (Falcon) from:23/07/2019 till:30/07/2019 color:ST text:Wipha from:29/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 color:TS text:Francisco (Goring) from:05/08/2019 till:12/08/2019 color:ST text:Lekima (Hanna) from:08/08/2019 till:22/08/2019 color:SY text:Krosa (Ineng) barset:break from:10/08/2019 till:12/08/2019 color:TD text:12W from:13/08/2019 till:20/08/2019 color:ST text:Bailu (Jenny) from:14/08/2019 till:19/08/2019 color:TS text:Podul from:17/08/2019 till:25/08/2019 color:TY text:Lingling (Kabayan) from:22/08/2019 till:30/08/2019 color:TY text:Kajiki (Liwayway) from:28/08/2019 till:02/09/2019 color:ST text:Faxai from:05/09/2019 till:12/09/2019 color:TY text:Peipah (Marilyn) from:09/09/2019 till:19/09/2019 color:SY text:Tapah from:13/09/2019 till:21/09/2019 color:TY text:Mitag from:15/09/2019 till:29/09/2019 color:SY text:Hagibis (Nimfa) from:19/09/2019 till:27/09/2019 color:TY text:Neoguri from:24/09/2019 till:03/10/2019 color:TY text:Bualoi (Onyok) barset:break from:01/10/2019 till:07/10/2019 color:ST text:Matmo from:08/10/2019 till:17/10/2019 color:TY text:Halong (Perla) from:15/10/2019 till:21/10/2019 color:TS text:Nakri (Quiel) from:23/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 color:TY text:Fengshen (Ramon) from:12/11/2019 till:19/11/2019 color:ST text:Kalmaegi (Sarah) from:29/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 color:TD text:29W from:16/12/2019 till:25/12/2019 color:TY text:Fung-wong (Tisoy) from:21/12/2019 till:29/12/2019 color:TY text:Kammuri (Ursula) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:28/02/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:31/03/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:31/01/2020 text:January 2020 Systems Tropical Storm Pabuk Tropical Depression 01W (Amang) Typhoon Wutip (Betty) Tropical Depression 03W (Chedeng) Tropical Storm Sepat (Dodong) Typhoon Mun (Egay) Severe Tropical Storm Danas Typhoon Nari (Falcon) Severe Tropical Storm Wipha Tropical Storm Francisco (Goring) Severe Tropical Storm Lekima (Falcon) Typhoon Krosa (Ineng) Tropical Depression 12W Severe Tropical Storm Bailu (Jenny) Tropical Storm Podul Typhoon Lingling (Kabayan) Typhoon Kajiki (Liwayway) Severe Tropical Storm Faxai Typhoon Peipah (Marilyn) Typhoon Tapah Typhoon Mitag Typhoon Hagibis (Nimfa) Typhoon Neoguri Typhoon Bualoi (Onyok) Severe Tropical Storm Matmo Typhoon Halong (Perla) Tropical Storm Nakri (Quiel) Typhoon Fengshen (Ramon) Severe Tropical Storm Kalmaegi (Sarah) Tropical Depression 29W Typhoon Fung-wong (Tisoy) Typhoon Kammuri (Ursula) Storm Names Within the Northwest Pacific Ocean, both the Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) and PAGASA assign names to tropical cyclones that develop in the Western Pacific, which can result in a tropical cyclone having two names. The Japan Meteorological Agency's RSMC Tokyo — Typhoon Center assigns international names to tropical cyclones on behalf of the World Meteorological Organization's Typhoon Committee, should they be judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of 65 km/h (40 mph). PAGASA assigns names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as a tropical depression in their area of responsibility located between 135°E–115°E and between 5°N–25°N even if the cyclone has had an international name assigned to it. The names of significant tropical cyclones are retired, by both PAGASA and the Typhoon Committee. Should the list of names for the Philippine region be exhausted then names will be taken from an auxiliary list of which the first ten are published each season. Unused names are marked in . International names During the season, 28 tropical storms developed in the Western Pacific and each one was named by the JMA, when the system was judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of 65 km/h (40 mph). The JMA selected the names from a list of 140 names, that had been developed by the 14 members nations and territories of the ESCAP/WMO Typhoon Committee. During the season, the names Mun, Bailu, and Bualoi were used for the first time, after they had replaced the names Fitow, Haiyan, and Rammasun, which were retired after the 2013 and 2014 seasons, respectively. After the season the Typhoon Committee retired the names Krosa, Hagibis, and Kammuri from the naming lists, and in 2021, they were replaced with Kantheay, Mabagal, and Kujaku, respectively. Philippines During the season PAGASA used its own naming scheme for the 23 tropical cyclones, that either developed within or moved into their self-defined area of responsibility. The names were taken from a list of names, that was last used during 2015 and are scheduled to be used again during 2023. All of the names are the same except for Liwayway and Nimfa, which replaced the names Lando and Nona after they were retired. The names Liwayway, Nimfa, Perla, and Sarah were used for the first time this year. On December 26, PAGASA announced that it would remove the names Ineng, Nimfa, Onyok, and Ursula from their naming lists after they caused over ₱1 billion in damage. They were replaced with Isagani, Nimuel, Osmond, and Urbana in 2020. Category:Pacific typhoon seasons